Good Vibrations
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: An accidental text leads to an interesting bedtime session for Castle and Beckett. Season 4 AU insert. Written for the Castle Pornado weekend.


AN: So, this is my first ever full blown M rated fic, which I decided to write for the Castle pornado weekend. It's based off a tweet from TextsfromLastNight. Anyway, here it is!

* * *

Rick sighs in relief as he finishes yet another chapter of his newest Nikki Heat book. He finds it easier to write these days, thanks to him and Beckett finally finding a steady pace in their almost relationship. He knows she needs more time, but he can practically feel how close they are to getting to where they both want to be.

After glimpsing over the chapter, he closes the laptop and wanders into the bedroom to get ready for bed. He's halfway dressed, throwing a sleep shirt over his head when his phone buzzes, his face breaking out into a grin when he sees it's Beckett. They text more often now, but not usually this late. Not like he cares. A text from his favorite detective is welcome at any time.

He opens the app as he slides into bed, not knowing what awaits him. Finally, he looks at the message, then blinks, and then blinks again to ensure that he's reading the words correctly.

_I decided to celebrate my single status by buying a vibrator. _

There is an eye roll and an exasperated emoji attached at the end. The author's jaw drops and there's a brief fear it might permanently detach due to the state of shock the man is in. There is absolutely no way that the message was meant for him. Nevertheless, Rick's the type of man that when he sees an opportunity, he seizes it.

_Why Detective, I didn't know they sold ones in my size. _

He sends the text, half of him enjoying the rush of adrenaline pulsing through him, the other half praying she doesn't block his number.

The phone buzzes after several moments of anticipation, and Rick sits up straight in bed, eyes scanning the screen.

_Actually, the store was out of the small sizes, so I had to settle for one of the larger ones. _

Once he gets over the initial shock of her actually replying and not backing out for some indiscernible, yet delightful reason, Rick lets out an indignant squawk at his manhood being called "small." As if.

_I'm sure you won't be saying that once you've seen it for yourself._

Her reply is faster this time.

_Guess I'll find out when the time comes. ;)_

He laughs, her confidence of things to come putting him at ease. Of course, curiosity gets the best of him.

_What color is it?_

_Of course you would ask that. It's purple._

Unsurprising, really. Of course, the author's interest grows and he begins to type the next question. However, his phone vibrates again before he can finish. What she sends has him almost biting his knuckles.

The object is indeed purple, which the image shows clear as day. It's a rabbit, so she's obviously looking for a certain level of intensity and not just a quick release. Both of which he would be more than happy to provide.

_I knew you'd want to see it, so I saved you from having to ask._

He chuckles before peering at the image again. The longer he gazes at it, the more he begins to imagine how he would use it, learn how she likes to use it, and ensure that the toy is well worth its purchase price.

_I bet you I can enhance the experience that lovely toy provides._

He's feeling braver and wonders how far he can take this conversation tonight before she gets spooked and bows out.

_Maybe_.

That's all? A feeling of disappointment begins to fester, thinking that she's trying to shut the banter down. However, his fears are assuaged when she texts back a moment later.

_How would you do it?_

His eyes almost pop out of his head. Beckett's not normally so direct in matters such as this. He briefly wonders if perhaps she's not entirely sober. Staring at the message again, he finally decides to throw caution to the wind, pressing the call button next to her name. To his excitement, and slight trepidation, she answers on the first ring.

"Hey," she greets. He notes a twinge of nerves in her voice.

"I don't think a text would be sufficient in describing what I would do to you," he murmurs.

He hears rustling in the background, and realizes she's also in bed.

"Really? Do tell?" Her tone carries a teasing edge with an undercurrent of desire.

Closing his eyes, he begins to picture her, like he has so many nights before.

"Well, I wouldn't start with the vibrator, first of all," he begins.

"Oh really now?"

"Shh," he says. "No, I would touch you first. Glide my hands down your body, your curves." A soft hum comes from her end. "Use my fingers to tease you, please you."

"Where would you touch me?" Her voice is breathier and he can hear more shifting.

"I would touch your clit, play with it enough to get you going." A moan falls from her and it takes him a second to figure out that she's touching herself. "While one of my fingers plays with it, I dip two fingers into your pussy, stroking them up and down." Another groan. "And then, when I know you're close, I use the vibrator."

"Oh," she moans. "How?" It comes out as a demand, spurring him on.

"I keep one finger on your clit, removing the other fingers before gliding the toy inside you, putting it on the highest setting." As he speaks, he can hear a buzz in the background. "I move the vibrator around, sliding it in and out." From the sounds she's making, he knows she's doing just that.

"Ohhhhh, Castle!"

His lips curve upward as he can tell she's close to the edge.

"I take the toy out, make you wait," he pauses and he hears a faint whine. So impatient. His voice lowers a bit at the next words, "Then, I enter you swiftly, fill you before pulling out and thrusting into you again."

He can picture all of it, her own sounds aiding his imagination.

"I thrust in and out, first slowly," he hears her hiss, "and then hard and fast, making sure to fill you each time until…" he trails off and her cry of pleasure connotes that she's reached her peak.

Things fall silent between them, her trying to catch her breath and him wrapping his head around what just happened.

"Castle?" she says after a few moments.

"Yeah?" He's not sure what else to say at this point, wanting to keep Beckett on the phone for as long as possible.

"Thank you," she says. She's quiet again before continuing, tone sheepish, "I didn't expect this to happen."

He chuckles. "Neither did I. I assume that text wasn't for me."

"No, it wasn't," she states in a half grump, half laugh. "But I'm glad it did." He hears her sigh. "I do want this to happen for real at some point."

"I know," he soothes. "But until then, you'll have this lovely memory to remind you."

"Mmm, hmm," she hums. "Well, goodnight, Castle."

"Until tomorrow, Detective."

She hangs up, leaving him with a goofy smile on his face. As he shifts, he groans, and looks down at the noticeable tent in his boxers.

Guess he has to take care of himself now.


End file.
